


Holiday in the Mountains (Valentine's Day Hitsuhina one-shot)

by Kuchiki



Series: Bleach 100 Chapter Challenge [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: 100 chapter challenge, F/M, Valentine's Day, hitsuhina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuchiki/pseuds/Kuchiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hitsugaya and Hinamori celebrate Valentine's Day<br/>Chapter 2 of the 100 Chapter Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday in the Mountains (Valentine's Day Hitsuhina one-shot)

Hitsugaya sat at his desk, brows furrowed as he tried to drown out the noise from the party that was going on in his training courtyard. Of course, his Lieutenant Matsumoto just had to use Valentine's Day as the perfect excuse to throw another loud party and give nearly half of the Gotei a reason to skive off their work.

It wasn't that he didn't like Valentine's Day, but he partially blamed himself for choosing that day of all days to ask his childhood sweetheart Hinamori to date him. Two important dates smashed on one day. Some times he wondered how he could be a genius if he chose such a flashy date. Almost a year ago, stuttering and mumbling, he had asked her out right at the front porch of Granny's house. She said yes immediately and they began dating.

Despite his love for her, they kept their relationship low-key as they preferred to keep their private lives to themselves. A few observant people knew of it, but understood their reasoning to keep their dating secret. He knew what would happen should the news be public information. The SWA and the Seireitei Bulletin would never stop hounding the both of them. Their respective fan-clubs would wail and bemoan the state of the world, their worst fears coming true. Matsumoto would be so happy she might declare a public holiday in commemoration. Now that was something the young prodigy would loathe...

This year, the usually calm and composed captain was twisting himself into knots. Should he buy flowers? What about dinner? But how can he do that without all of Seireitei knowing? What would his precious Hinamori say should he fail to deliver?

Letting out a sigh, he massaged his temples. The forms laid in front of him were messily filled up, scraps of paper lying around bearing witness to his attempts at planning a date with his girlfriend. A glance at the setting sun told him he better get his act together or...

He threw his brush down, giving up on the paperwork. Screw it! They can be done tomorrow. A frown set upon his handsome features, he paced his office, throwing about several ideas, none of them good enough for him.

Just when the sun dipped below the horizon, a Hell Butterfly flew in, landing neatly on his finger. He wanted to pull his hair out. For gods sake, can he not have an evening off?

Hitsugaya seriously contemplated crushing the creature and continuing his pacing, but a nagging sense of duty made him hear the insect out. His eyes widened in surprise. A female's delicate voice filled his ears, a request for backup. To his knowledge, Hinamori was the only Shinigami that had gone to the snowy mountains in the human world to dispatch a high level Hollow that had appeared. She was expected to return by nightfall.

Wasting no time at all, he grabbed his Zanpakuto, and charged towards the Senkaimon at top speed. Stopping for just a second (which felt like forever) for the officers on duty to put the reiatsu suppressor on his collarbone, he tore through the portal at break neck speed. He prayed to whatever gods that were above that he would arrive on time. World gates were tricky like that. He could enter the World of the Living without wasting a single second, or in some unfortunate cases, arrive hours later to heavy casualties.

When one charges through dimensions at top speeds, it can be forgiven if they crash into something, or in this case someone. "Out of my way!" He yelled, pushing past the offending person without registering who it was.

"Shiro-chan?" A stunned Hinamori asked, grabbing him by his wrist. It was only then did he realize he crashed into the very person he was looking for!

"Hinamori! You're alright?" He asked, giving her a once over. Other than a red flush to her cheeks (probably the cold, he mused) she was physically fine. "Where's the Hollow?"

"Oh!" Her eyes widened, as if she remembered that she came here Hollow hunting.

"Hinamori..."

"Ah... happyvalentinesday!" She muttered, refusing to make eye contact with the captain.

"Huh?!" Was said Captain's stunned reply.

"Rangiku-san said that you'd have no time to plan something for our anniversary, so she told me that you were waiting here so I came. And I guess she told you that I went to dispatch a Hollow and needed backup so you came! It's perfect isn't it? I don't think any Shinigami would be patrolling around here so no one would find out!" Hinamori beamed, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the mountains. "Although, Shiro-chan, if you forget again next year, I'll roast you with Tobiume!"

Wait... since when did Matsumoto know?! Hitsugaya thought as Hinamori led him through a snowy path lit by lanterns. A short walk later, the couple arrived at a small holiday ski resort at the base of the mountains; his girlfriend singing Matsumoto's praises.

"We're gonna go skiing tomorrow Shiro-chan! Won't it be fun?" She babbled on, entering their room and shoving Hitsugaya into a gigai. "We have to go shopping! There's lots to see and..." Her words were cut off by Hitsugaya's surprisingly warm embrace, which evolved into a very heated make-out session.

"Happy one year anniversary, Momo." He muttered as they broke their kiss, their faces flushed red.

Omake

Hitsugaya and Hinamori were busy spending their last day of the weekend getaway pigging out on the varieties of food available.

"Ne, Shiro-chan, we don't need to get back so soon anyway, we can stay for a day or two more." Hinamori said between mouthfuls of noodles. "Rangiku-san said that she'll even help with the paper work when you're gone, and she sounded serious about it."

Hearing that, he spat out his noodles, grabbed his sword and opened a Senkaimon, heading straight to his office. "LEAVE MY PAPERS ALONE MATUSMOTOOOO." 

Hinamori face-palmed.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Valentine's Day has passed, but who says you can't have V-Day themed fics? On a side note, if you'd like to see certain scenarios or parings, do let me know and I can try to make it happen :)


End file.
